


Kings

by trombonistnicole



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonistnicole/pseuds/trombonistnicole
Summary: Janos is going to hell.Of this, he is sure.He's less sure as to why he's going to hell.





	

     _You will burn in hell,_ they'd told him. _You are a freak of nature. You are a_ mistake _._

Looking back on those comments, Janos couldn't help but agree with some of them. He _was_ a freak of nature. He _was_ destined for hell.

    For what, though?

     _Why_ would he go to hell? He knew it in his heart, that he was going to hell, but he didn't know why. He was doing the right thing, saving and helping his species. He knew that _that_ wasn't a sin. He knew that how he was on the outside wasn't a sin, that having the ability to manipulate winds wasn't a sin. If anything, he was a _god_ . And he also knew that how he was on the _inside_ wasn't a sin either.

    But he was still going to hell, for some reason.

    When he met the Hellfire Club (ironic, right?), Emma insisted that he wasn't going to hell (apparently she could read his thoughts), and Shaw denied that hell existed at all.

    Azazel's reaction made him rethink his opinions.

     _“You think you are going to hell?” the demon asked._

_Janos nodded wordlessly._

_He chuckled. “Hell is empty and all the devils are here.”_

_Janos made the first sound he had made in three years. It was a laugh, a quick, short sound. Blood went to his cheeks and his chest tensed, his ears hot with shame. He had swore off the utilization of his vocal chords after The Incident._

_If Azazel noticed anything, he didn't mention it._

_Janos didn't make any sounds after that._

They followed Magneto now. Janos didn't initially notice a change, but his life was changing. Magneto seemed to care. Even though he was blocking them out with that helmet of his, just because he was a fashion disaster (that helmet with that top? Really?), there was something about him that made Janos want to trust him.

    But he swore off trust after The Incident.

    One day, Azazel caught him changing clothes. They were traveling to a warm climate (Mumbai, specifically) and he was choosing to dress in a polo shirt and shorts.

    So the Russian caught him completely nude.

    Rather than apologising or teleporting away, Azazel just stood there, staring silently.

    Janos grabbed a sheet to protect his modesty, covering his lower half urgently.

    Azazel walked in a circle around Janos, studying every scar, every freckle, that blotchy birthmark on the spine of his right scapula.

    Janos didn't know if he was capable of protesting.

    Azazel ran his tail down Janos’s spine. The appendage was surprisingly soft when not being used as a tool for murder. He leaned his face forward so that it brushed against Janos's shoulder.

    “I wish to hear you again,” Azazel murmured. After a pause, he continued, “Just one more sound.”

    Janos turned his head to look at the other mutant, silent.

    There was a tugging in Janos’s heart and he knew why he was going to hell. He loved a killer. He loved the devil. He loved a man.

    “Would you like to be the king of hell?” Azazel offered.

    Janos tilted his head up to look at Azazel. “King and king of hell,” Janos murmured. The second sound he had made in four years, the second sound since The Incident.

    “Would you like to be my king?” Azazel repeated.

    Janos dropped the sheet to turn his full attention to Azazel as their lips crashed together.

    “King and king of hell,” Janos whispered into Azazel's mouth.

    “King and king of hell,” Azazel replied.

    Janos was going to hell. There was no question of that.

    But, as the two cuddled in bed, fingers tangled in each other's hair and Azazel's tail tracing lazy circles on Janos's back, he realized that he wanted to go to hell.

_King and king of hell._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe in hell. Also, this is way shorter than I wanted it to be. Sorry.


End file.
